


Supernatural of the Caribbean

by Lucifer666



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural (TV Show)
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer666/pseuds/Lucifer666
Summary: I don't own Supernatural or Pirates of the Caribbean. This is a fic about Supernatural characters as the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean so it's Supernatural inserted to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies as the characters from the movie like Castiel is Captain Jack Sparrow and Dean Winchester is Will Turner and so on. If this isn't your cup of tea then kindly read other fic's you like and if you do want to read this welcome. Comments are appreciated and if anything needs to be fixed let me know I'm doing the best I can. There will be smut so be warned.





	1. Captain Castiel Sparrow

I am Captain Castiel Sparrow and I sail around on me beautiful ship the Black Pearl. Except me men threw me off the boat, because Crowley betrayed me and promised them gold if they helped, onto an island to die. I still have me pistol with the one shot that they left me with to use on me double crossing first mate Crowley. Only me friend John fought for me but in the end they sent him down into the water tied to a canon ball. Nearing Port Royal I see the skeletal remains of four pirates, still dressed in buccaneer rags, hung from the gallows on a cliff side. There is a fifth, unoccupied gallows, bearing a sign: Pirates- ye be warned. I salute the fallen pirates and sail into Port Royal with a hole in my small fishing dory called the Jolly Mon and its sinks just as I step onto the docks where I see the Harbormaster who helps me tie up my sunken ship.  
“If you’re out trying to fish in this ship, you’re either brave or stupid.” The Harbormaster says.  
“It’s surprising how often those two traits coincide.” I say.  
I start up the dock, strapping on me sword and belt; which also carries a scabbard, a compass, pistol and a small powder horn. The Harbormaster stops me.  
“It’s a shilling for the dock space, and I’m gonna need your name.” The Harbormaster says.  
“What do you say about three shillings, and we forgets the name” I ask.  
I toss three shillings onto the ledger. The Harbormaster considers, then shuts the ledger on the coins, steps aside.  
“Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith.” The Harbormaster says.  
I give him a half-Salute as I go past. I look across the water and see the Interceptor, the second fastest ship on the sea, and smile. There is a ceremony being held on the castle above the Interceptor that I could hear from the docks.  
I’m walking along the dock when I walk near two sailors on duty spot me and come over I recognize them as Uriel and Zachariah from my days as one of them.  
“The dock is off-limits to civilians.” Uriel says.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know as I just got here.” I say, looking over to Fort Charles again shielding me eyes from the sun.  
“Some sort of to do up at the fort, eh? You two weren’t invited?” I ask.  
“No someone has to make sure the dock stays off-limits to civilians.” Uriel says.  
“This must be some important boat.” I say.  
“It’s a ship.” Zachariah says.  
“Right this must be an important ship then.” I say.  
“Captain Gabriel’s made it his flag ship. He’ll use it to hunt down the last of the pirates on the Spanish Lake.” Uriel says.  
“It’s Commodore not captain.” Zachariah says.  
“Right. Commodore Gabriel.” Uriel says correcting his earlier mistake.  
“That’s a fine goal I’m sure. But a ship like the Dauntless makes the interceptor look a wee bit superfluous.” I say.  
“Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough. Though there’s no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed.” Uriel says.  
“Is that so? I’ve heard of one that’s much faster than the Interceptor. Ever heard of the Black Pearl?” I ask.  
“There’s no real ship that can match the Interceptor.” Zachariah says scoffing.  
“The Black Pearl is a real ship. I’ve seen it.” Uriel says.  
“You’ve seen the Black Pearl. The ship with black sails that’s crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil they say the hell itself spat him back out?” Zachariah asks.  
“No but I’ve seen a ship with black sails.” Uriel says.  
“So you’re saying just because the ship had black sails it was automatically the Black Pearl and no other ships can have black sails?” Zachariah asks.  
“I guess you’re right.” Uriel says.  
“Like I said, there’s no real ship as can match…” Zachariah says as he turns back to me but I’m on the boat at the mechanism.  
“Hey you!” They both yell as they come on the boat to get me.  
“Get away from there! You don’t have permission to be aboard there!” Zachariah yells.  
“I’m sorry. It’s such a pretty ship I couldn’t help myself.” I say.  
“What’s your name?” Uriel asks.  
“Smith.” I say.  
“What’s your business in Port Royal, ‘Mr.Smith’?” Zachariah asks.  
“And no lies!” Uriel yells.  
“None? Very well in here to commandeer a boat, find a crew in Tortuga, and go do some honest pirating.” I say.  
“I said, no lies.” Uriel says.  
“I think he’s telling the truth.” Zachariah says.  
“He’s not. He wouldn’t tell us the truth.” Uriel says.  
“Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn’t believe the truth even if he did tell it to you.” I say.  
Then as I was getting off the boat we see this blur of a person fall into the water that didn't come back up.  
"Well aren't you going to save them?" I ask.  
"I can't swim." Zachariah says.  
"Sailors." I say as I roll me eyes.  
I see that the others are too far away so I give me pistol from me sword belt to Uriel and Zachariah and I dive down to save the person who fell. As I swim to the male I see that the Medallion around his neck was floating in front of him so I grab it and put it back on him then swim back up.  
"Wow amazing." Zachariah asks.  
"I've spent way too much time in Singapore. Where did you get the Medallion dear?" I ask.  
Before he could answer there’s a blade at me throat.  
“On your feet.” Gabriel demands.  
I get up slowly with my hands up in defense.


	2. Commodore Gabriel and Sam Swann

“Sam! Are you ok?” Lucifer asks.  
“Yes father I’m fine. Commodore Gabriel, do you intend to kill my rescuer?” Sam asks.  
Gabriel looks at me and I nod at him the best I can with his blade still on me neck. Gabriel sheathes his sword, and extends his hand.  
“I believe thanks are in order.” Gabriel says.  
I take his hand to shake it. He then yanks me arm pushing me sleeve down exposing the P brand on my inner wrist along with my tattoo of a sparrow.  
“Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company pirate? Keep your guns on him men. So you’re Castiel Sparrow.” Gabriel says.  
“Captain Castiel Sparrow, if you please.” I say.  
“I don’t see your ship Captain.” Gabriel says.  
“He said he’s come to commandeer one.” Uriel says.  
“I told you he was telling the truth. Here’s his pistol sir.” Zachariah says giving Gabriel Castiel’s pistol and belt.  
Gabriel then proceeds to examine all the stuff on me belt noticing there’s extra gun powder but only one shot in the pistol, a compass that doesn’t point north, and a blade and hand’s the belt back to Zachariah.  
“Taking stock: you’ve got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn’t point north… and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of.” Gabriel says.  
“Ah, but you have heard of me.” I say.  
Raphael returns with shackles, approaching me.  
“Carefully, lieutenant.” Gabriel says.  
Sam steps forward. Lucifer’s jacket falls off of him but he could care less even though Lucifer keeps trying to put it back on him.  
“Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life.” Sam says.  
“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.” Gabriel says.  
Raphael snaps the manacles closed on me wrists.  
“But it seems to be enough to condemn him.” I say.  
“Indeed.” Gabriel says smiling.  
Now that I was safely chained, Gabriel nods to his men. All but one stow their weapons, and two step forward.  
“Finally” I say.  
Lighting-quick, I snap the corset around the hand and wrist of the man holding the pistol and yank. The pistol sails into the water. Before anyone can react to that, I have the manacle chain wrapped around Sam’s throat. Pistols are drawn again, but now Sam was a shield. Gabriel raises a cautioning hand to his men.  
“Commodore Norrington… my pistol and belt please.” I demand as I slowly walk back to land pullins Sam with me.  
Gabriel hesitates, balling his fists in frustration.  
“Commodore!” I yell.  
Zachariah hands the pistol and belt to Gabriel. Gabriel hands them to me.  
“Sam -- is it Sam?” I ask.  
Sam is more angry than frightened.  
Sam Mr. Swann.  
“Mr. Swann, if you’ll be so kind?” I ask.  
He takes the belt and pistol from Gabriel -- Me being quicker than him I take the pistol from Sam. I turn him around so he’s facing me.  
“Now, if you’ll be so kind?” I ask.  
He puts the belt on me.  
“You are despicable.” Sam says.  
“I saved your life; now you’ve saved mine. We’re square.” I say.  
I turn him around again, and then backs up until I bump against the cargo gantry.  
“Gentleman… m’ sir… you will always remember this day you almost caught Captain Castiel Sparrow.” I say.  
I shove Sam away, grab a rope and pulls free a delay pin -- a counterweight drops and I am lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where I grab a second rope - Pistols fire -- and miss. I swing out, out out, away and around from the gantry. Gabriel had held his shot. With careful aim, he tracks me trajectory - I drop from the rope even as Gabriel fires. His shot tears the rope - as I plummet past one of the gantry’s guy lines, I snap the length of the manacle chain over the line and grab hold of the far loop and I slide down the line. I drop to the deck of a ship. He runs, leaping to another ship, then out of sight.  
“On his heels! Raphael, bring a squad down from the fort! Sam are you ok?” Gabriel asks.  
“Yes, I’m all right. I’m fine! Go capture him.” Sam says.  
I watch Gabriel’s men running all over the place from my hiding place. Once the cost was clear I dropped down and went into the Smith shop knowing there would be something in there to break the chains on the manacles.  
I slip in through the door, taking a long look around: No windows. The forge is dark, li by lanterns. Work-in-progress is scattered about: wagon wheels, wrought iron gates, pipes -- even a cannon with a crack in it. But every tool is in place; the workbench is tidy and neat.  
In the corner I see the blacksmith sleeping away so I start to look around for something to break the chains. Slowly I put me right hand over the furnace to get the chain down in the embers. When the chain begins to glow I move it over to the anvil and bring a sledge down fast and one link shatters. I drop the sledge plunging me hand in a bucket of water to cool it down. I hear the latch open meaning someone’s coming in so I hide as best as I can. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen walks in looking at the blacksmith.  
“Right where I left you.” The male says.  
He then looks at the sledge on the anvil.  
“Not where I left you.” The man says.


End file.
